First Kisses Contest
by cheekymonkey34
Summary: Read to find out. Title explains it all. Basically, it's a first kiss contest for Shake It Up authors.
1. Chapter 1

**First Kisses Contest**

Hello, this is me, cheekymonkey34, doing my first ever contest. The theme is, as you can see, first kisses. Here's how I'm going to do it.  
**Entering the Contest**  
The contest will be set up in a surprise format. You don't know what you are going to get, but you do get a choice- sort of. To enter this contest, you must leave a review with a number from 1- 10 for your pairing and two numbers from 1-50 for your prompts. All possible couples are:  
1- CeCe/Ty  
2- CeCe/Deuce  
3- CeCe/Gunther  
4- Rocky/Deuce  
5- Rocky/Gunther  
6- Tinka/Deuce  
7- Dina/Gunther  
8 -Dina/Deuce  
9- Dina/Ty  
10-Tinka/Ty

These are **not** the order they will be in when you write your stories. That will be kept private until I get all the reviews, which will be due by November 10th. You will also get your two words, which are also a secret, through private message or if you don't have that, I'll just put them down on a new chapter of the story. The final stories will be due by December 10th and must be at least 1000 words long. Prizes will be given to three authors based on:  
* How you incorporated the prompts into the story  
* The memorability and believability of the kiss

* Writing ability (spelling and grammar, to a lesser extent)

**Prizes**

3rd Place: A short story of your choice from this fandom and bragging rights.

2nd Place: I could beta your stories or write a four chapter story, plus all of the above.

1st Place: All of the above plus an established several chapter story or collaboration.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the six people who have applied so far. I would like to repeat that the couples on the previous page are **NOT** in the order they will be in when you write your story (stories). I was simply naming all possible couples. I clearly stated on the previous page that the contest is in a _surprise_ format. You pick numbers for your pairing and prompts and I send you what you got through private messaging. You still have to write the story even if you don't like pairing. If you would like a different pairing, finish your story for the pairing you already have and then use different numbers and try again. I also want to say to raina and gigglez that they need an account to be part of the contest. I hope some more people will try out for the contest and remember that the due date for the numbers is November 15th and the due date for the stories is December 10th.


	3. Chapter 3

There are only a four more days to send in your numbers. A few people have already sent in their contest entries. I would like to remind you that the due date for entries is December 10th. The contest results should be up around the 12th. Here is the confirmed authors list:

**Confirmed Authors:**

TeenQueen661 (her story, Lies, is already up)

hotpinkandpurple

scared of the moonlight

december's nightmare

samm10 (her story SMILE is up but it is kind of under strange circumstances)

iGoogleZayn

CuttieGirll57

Red X aka Redhood

**Unconfirmed Authors:**

Supereleanor1999

Dreamgirl98

TheGirlYouUnderestimated

aka the girl crying inside


	4. Chapter 4

This contest officially ended yesterday so there should be no more entries. Any entries after this date will be politely ignored. Here are the expected list of stories and authors:

CuttieGirl57: TyXCece Prompts: forever and sing

LadiiLautner: CecexTy Prompts: music and lie

H. dollz: RockyxDeuce Prompts: lie and smile

The Speed of Love: DeuceXDina Prompts: epic and bird

Hot pink and purple: CecexGunther Prompts: epic and intense

iGoogleZayn: TyxTinka Prompts: intense and pretty DeucexDina Prompts: ballet and watch

scared of the moonlight: GuntherXDina Prompts : hide and fire

december's nightmare: CecexDeuce Prompts: hide and brave

Red X aka Redhood: DeucexDina Prompts: music and glow

Dovefence: RockyX Deuce Prompts: wings and bird DeuceXCece Prompts: action and color

Queen Cupcake 101: RockyxDeuce Prompts: music and sunshine TyxCece Prompts: fly and love

That's eleven people who have yet to submit their stories. Notice that some people have two stories to do because they asked twice. Remember that all stories should be up by December 10th. The sooner they are up the better. HAPPY WRITING!


	5. Chapter 5- The Winners

The time has come for me to announce the winners of my contest. All the entries were fantastic and it was really hard to choose just one but I finally came to a conclusion.

1st Place: No Kissing by h. dollz

2nd Place: TIE: Lies by Teen Queen 661 and Out of the Blue by december's nightmare. This was a tie because I just could not choose and I didn't think one was better than the other.

3rd Place: Date It Up by Red X aka Redhood

Thank you all for entering! It was extremely hard to choose the winners. All of you guys deserve honorable mentions! If any of the winners don't want the prizes please private message me sosomeone else may take it. Thank you all!


	6. Chapter 6- Prize

Hello, everyone. You all know the winners but the contest is not over. The winner H. dollz did not want the prize so it is up for grabs to the first to review this chapter. Just so you know the prize is the first place award that can be found on the first chapter.


End file.
